Unexpected Twist
by Strawberries-and-Cherries
Summary: Sakuno has tried to get Ryoma's attention but failed miserably, so Fuji her best friend for 3 years comes up with a plan to get Ryoma jealous, but things take an unexpected twist and he starts to fall in love with her but fears she still loves Ryoma. RxR
1. Prologue: the plan

Chapter 1 >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

"I don't know Fuji," Sakuno said glancing up nervously at her friend. "Do you think it'll work?" she questioned fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. Fuji just chuckled and cupped her cheek forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Don't worry about it Sakuno, its foolproof, nothing can go wrong," he assured her ignoring the annoyed look she was giving him and waited for her answer.

"Alright then, as long as no one gets hurt," she said pushing Fuji's hand away and gave him an _'or else'_ look. He just smiled at her(again) and ruffled her hair a bit.

"Deal?" he questioned opening his eyes slightly to show he was serious. Sakuno just nodded and said "Deal" back to him.

"Alright then, starting tomorrow, you and me are boyfriend and girlfriend,"

(-) >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

**Yeah very VERY short but I want an opinion of the idea first before I continue so tell me in your reviews **

**otherwise I shall not continue**

**(NOT a threat, it just means that if you don't review that means you don't like the story so I won't continue)**


	2. How it all started

Chapter 2 ( ) wOOt!

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Ano...Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno walked up to said regular and handed him a bento lunchbox...thingy_(I don't know what they're called so help me out here please)

_"I...I made you lunch today(again) if you want...during the break, maybe we could..." she wasn't able to finish because Ryoma just grabbed the bento and was walking towards the school building. _(And without a 'thank you' too! Geez how rude can you get?) _Sakuno just stood there, watching him leave. Her eyes started to tear up and she ran over to the girls changing room and started bawling her eyes out. She tought she would be used to him just leaving, it was the same routine everyday, she would go through the trouble of making him lunch and he would just take it and walk away without even saying thank you._

_'I bet he doesn't even eat it,' she thought to herself as she was exiting the changing rooms._

_"He probably just takes it so he doesn'y hurt my feelings and just throws it away," she accidently said aloud, which caught the attention of a certain someone and made his way over to her, wondering what was bothering his best friend now._

_"Who throws what away Sakuno?" he asked taking her by surprise, she jumped and turned around ready to yell at the person that scared her. _(Yeah I know she doesn't usually yell at people but this is MY story and I want her to yell) _But when she turned around she saw the face of no one other then her best friend Syusuke Fuji._

_"Fuji!" she yelled both surprised and angry "Don't just sneak up on me like that! Are you TRYING to give me a heartattack?!" she continued not at all happy that her so-called friend would tease her when she was so depressed._

_"Calm down Sakuno, I wasn't TRYING to scare you. You were just to deep in thought to notice me walking closely behind you," he defended and gave a small pout showing that he was hurt be her last statement._

_Unlike most girls however, Sakuno was immune to Fuji's pouts, smiles, and smirks. Being his friend for the last 3 years, she learned that he only used these three facial expressions to try and trick peopole to give him what he wants. So she has trained herself not to get sucked in to his game, no matter how angelic he might look._

_"Well you could have tapped my shoulder or something so I knew you were there instead of just blurting out like that," Sakuno whined. "Hey wait a minute, you were eavesdropping?!" she shrieked, pointing at him accusingly._

_"It's only eavesdropping when there are two or more people talking to eachother but you however were talking to yourself, so its completely different," Fuji defended shrugging his shoulders._

_"So I ask again," he started turning towards Sakuno, "Who throws what away?" he questioned for the second time. She just looked at him confused, like he was some crazed chicken but then remembered his question from when he nearly gave her a heart attack._

_"Ryoma," she muttered under her breath hoping no one else heard._

_"Huh?" he asked, she spoke so quiet it was almost impossible for even him to hear her._

_"Ryoma!" she said a little louder, "He...I ummm... I made him another bento, and he just walked away with it without saying anything... so i thought, that...he just throws them away," she said, on the verge of tears. Fuji was deep in thought coming up with a plan to help his best friend with her boy troubles, then BAM! He got an idea, an idea so ingenius that there was no way it could fail._

_"Ne, Sakuno..." he started, gaining her attention, "I think I have an idea on how to get Ryoma to notice you," he smiled and pulled her closer to tell her the plan._

**And BOOM thats where it all started**

**Review and tell me your opinions**

**flames are NOT welcome but constructive criticism is**

**wOOt**


	3. Phase 1: NOT completed

Chapter 3

**BRIIING BRIIING BRIIING BRII-click**

"Ahhh...ugh..." a groggily Sakuno woke up to her alarm clock silently cursing at the annoying sound that the monstrosity(SP?) makes every morning. She silently started putting on her uniform and walked over to her mirror to fix her hair.

_'Well, today's the day' _she thought putting her hair up in its usual braids _'I just hope I'll be able to pull it off'' _she continued with her thoughts while eating her breakfast, she then headed off to school.

She came up to the street where Fuji supposedly lived, _'Maybe we could walk to school together, that would make it more believable that we're a couple' _she thought slowly making her way down the street, but stopped once she thought of something.

_'No we can't, he has tennis practice in the morning and there is NO way I'm getting up any earlier then I already do!' _she mentally yelled to herself turning back around to continue towards school.

Once she arrived to Seishun High(1) Sakuno unconciously walked over to the tennis courts, it became an everyday thing, she would watch the boys practice and cheer them on. And once practice was over she would embarass herself by offering one of her bento's to Ryoma, he would take it and walk away without a word and she would walk off crying. She became so accustomed to this schedule that she didnt even realize she was even walking towards the tennis courts until a voice snapped her back to reality.

"Ne Sakuno, you alright?" she turned around and saw the face of her 'boyfriend.'

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine," she said, not sounding that convincing.

"Really?" Fuji asked "It's just whenever you come to our practices you always cheer us on, but today you're just...standing there, not doing or saying anything and it got me worried," he said.

"You don't have to worry about me Fuji, I was just thinking," she said smiling.

"Yeah sure, I know you better then that Sakuno," he said frowning a bit. "What were you thinking about?" Fuji asked changing the subject. Before she could answwer the warning bell rang and Sakuno ran off to her first period.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TENNIS PRACTICE**

Like every other practice the Seigaku regulars were running laps doing their best not to fall behind and NOT have to drink the new and 'improved' devil-juice that Inui has come up with- well all except Fuji who actually likes the stuff but enjoys watching the others drinking it more. Normally Sakuno would be there on the sidelines cheering them all on with her friend Tomoka and the freshmen-trio, Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo. But today she decided to hang by the girls courts and work on her serve, which she really needed to work on if she ever hoped to make the girls tennis team.

Unfortunately for her she was lost in thought about this whole situation with Ryoma and Fuji, maybe she should just forget about "going out" with Fuji and just try and approach Ryoma again. After all third time's the charm-or the...twelfth. While thinking all this Sakuno was supposedly practicing her serve, throwing the ball in the air getting ready to hit it, but then getting lost in her own thoughts and letting the ball fall to the ground.

Yeah, she'll surely make the tennis team now. (please note my sarcasm)

It was the same thing for the last 20 minutes. Throw the ball. Get into position. Lose train of thought. let the ball fall. After another 10 minutes she finally decided to pack up and head home. Maybe a nice long bubble bath will help her think more clearly about Fuji's plan. Today was supposed to be the first day that she and Fuji were officially "going out" but she avoided Fuji and...everyone the entire day. She didn't even bother giving Ryoma her daily bento, she spent lunch-hour behind the changing rooms, and when Tomoka came to her with her daily gossip she just made some excuse and walked the other way. And whenever she would see Fuji, she'd either run the other way, duck behind the tennis courts, or hide behind one of her senpai's.

Lost in her own thoughts, Sakuno just kept walking right past the school gate and out into the street, still thinking about the day she had. A high pitch screetching noise and honking broke her out of her trance and turned face to face with a black hummer, she stood there frozen, eyes widen, voice gone. Was she gonna die?

"Watch out!" was all she heard before she was grabbed around her waist and pushed out to the sidewalk on the other side of the street. Both her and her savior were safely on the sidewalk, a few cuts and bruises maybe but nothing serious.

She opened her eyes and saw the face of her hero.

**Finally I updated! ****it took a while but I did**

**I haven't decided who I wanted Sakuno's savior to be so until I update you are free to think it's whoever you want it to be but don't be mad if I didn't pick the person you wanted**

**Review and help me make my story better**

**I dont care if you flame or not, it's just you telling me your opinion and I'm cool with that... just dont flame the pairing or something stupid like that.**

1) Yeah, there in high school now...just so you know.


	4. About the plan

CHAPPIE 4

Sakuno opened her eyes to see the face of her savior.

"Fuji?" she asked, noticing the chestnut brown hair. Fuji got off of Sakuno and sat in front of her looking very relieved.

"Sakuno..." he started facing her. "Don't EVER scare me like that again..." he said, getting up,offering her a hand, she took it gratefully. They started walking in an uncomfortabl silence until Fuji decided to break it before they both went completely insane.

"Why were you so spacy?" he asked "Just think what might would've happened if I wasn't there! You could have died, you know!" he raised his voice, the inccident that just happened a minute ago still replaying in his head.

_FLASHBACK:_

_The regulars have just finished their practice, it was always the same. They would run laps, Inui would make someone drink that 'horrible' juice, and then came the practice matches. Once that was all over they changed back into their normal clothes and left for home; except for Fuji. He noticed how Sakuno was avoiding him today, she was avoiding everyone actually, and he didn't know why. It kind of pisse him off actually, usually he could tell what was wrong but today...he couldn't figure it out. _

_Whenever he would pass her in the halls she would just hide behind someone or something; she probably thought he didn't even see her, but he knew she was thinking about something and it was just better to let her think._

_He went over to the girl's tennis courts, hoping that she was still there; he was right. She just walked out of the changing room and turned to walk toward the gate. He tried calling out to her but she must not have heard 'cause she just kept walking. He was jogging a bit, trying to catch up to her, but stopped once he realized what was going to happen. _

_She walked right out in the middle of the street right when a car was coming. He dropped his bag and started running towards her, he tried calling out to her again but she still didn't hear him._

_'No...' he thought as the car was about to hit her._

_"WATCH OUT!" he screamed pushing her out of the way ust in time, and landed on the other side of the street. _

_"Fuji?" _

_END FLASHBACK:_

Sakuno looked over toward him; he was right, if he wasn't there then that car would have hit her and hs e probably would have died. She was about to thank him and apologize for worrying him but he beat her to it.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that. I'm glad you're alright, let's just go home." he said walking a little ahead of Sakuno. They reached her house and Fuji was about to take his leave when-

"Fuji, wait!" Sakuno called out earning a confused look from the tensai.

"What is it Sakuno?" he asked, seeming confused, but he pretty much knew what she was thinking.

"About our plan..." she started

_'Bingo'_

**YAY I updated!! I am sooooooo happy that people like my storries I'll do my best to update again.**

**This chappie is a little short but I ran out of ideas, I'll probably update later in the week, maybe...but if someone wants to pair up with me and we can work on the story together then that would be awesome!!**

**please review it makes me smile**

**much love,**

**Strawberries-and-Cherries**


	5. The Plan: Part 1

**Unexpected Twist chapter 5: The Plan Part 1:**

**wOOt**

The next day Fuji waited for Sakuno near the school gates. Fuji was standing at the front of the school, his 'girlfriend' nowhere in sight.

"I wonder where Sakuno is?" he wondered,

-------------------------------------------------

"GAH! Fuji's gonna kill me! I'm so late" Sakuno yelled, sprinting over to the school.

-------------------------------------------------

10 Minutes Later:

-------------------------------------------------

"Sorry I'm late Fuji," she panted and then bowed her head for forgiveness.

Fuji just chuckled, locking her arm with his and started heading towards the tennis courts.

"It's alright; well, let's put our plan into action," he said, a small glint in his rarely opened eyes.

"Hai!" she cheered

They both walked into the tennis courts, arms still locked together, and both received glared from Tezuka.

"Fuji, you're late!" he roared, "30 laps, then a practice match with Echizen!"

"Hai, hai Tezuka," Fuji said with amusement, it's not everyday you can get the famous stoic captain this angry

"What is it Fujiko?" the hyperactive red-headed asked his best friend as he glomped Ryoma tightly.

"Kikumaru-senpai let me go. I can't breathe." Ryoma said as he started gasping for air.

"Eiji, let Echizen breathe he needs air." Oishi, mother hen scolds Eiji.

"Sorry 'bout that Chibi-chan," Eiji laughed nervously.

"Gather around everyone! Fuji has something important to say. They're all yours Fuji." Tezuka said, "but make it fast, we need to get back to practice," he added just before Fuji opened his mouth.

"I have a girlfriend," he said, his smile bigger then ever. Everyone was shocked with Fuji's news, wanting to know who the girl is. Like, desperately wanting to know.

Horio, being the first to recover from the shock, turned to Fuji and asked /the/ question.

"Who is it, Fuji-senpai? Is it someone we know?" He asked. Fuji smiled evily ((no one could tell though)) and answered the question, pulling Sakuno closer to him.

"Yes you all know her. It's none other then, Sakuno, Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter." he said pointing to Sakuno herself, who was next to him, witnessing all the shocked faces. She couldn't help but giggle to herself, her senpai's were so funny.

"Eh?!" everyone shouted, even Tezuka, and Ryuzaki-sensei just fainted right there.

**END**

**Special thanks to Rebecca-sanFujiEijLVR! Without her this chappie wouldn't be possible ((she did most of the writing)) She gets a high-five from yours truly,**

**Strawberres-and-Cherries**

**Please review, it makes me smile  
wOOt**


	6. Regular's reaction, yo!

**Unexpected Twist**

**Chapter 6: Regular's reaction, yo!**

* * *

After Tezuka and Ryuzaki-sensei regained their composure, they made all the regulars run 50 laps. ((Ah, the torture)) 

"Oi Fujiko, how long have you and Sakuno-chan been going out?" Asked the red-headed acrobatic player.

"We went out not too long ago. Why do you ask?" Fuji asked, a little suspicious at his hyper friend's sudden question.

"Just asking, you two don't really seem to be the couple type. I hardly ever see you two together, I always thought she had a thing for Ochibi..." Kikumaru said, pondering the entire situation.

"She did." Fuji said simply, picking up his pace. "But not anymore."

"Really?! Why?" Eiji asked, eager to know.

"Because she finally realized that Echizen isn't the one, she decided to move on," was his automatic response, not really thinking about what he was saying.

Eiji eyed him suspiciously before asking, "Are you in love with her?" This took Fuji by surprise, he knew he had to be a convincing boyfriend, but sayng too much would probaby wreck his friendship with Sakuno. He did love her, but more like a sister and a friend.

"N-no. I mean...my feelings for her...are strong, but I don't think we're ready for such commitment." 'Smooth,' he thought, mentally sighing.

"Okay, whatever you say." Eiji said, not really believing what Fuji said. He decided to let it go and finished up his laps, so he wouldn't have to drink Inui's juice. ((EWW!!)) Fuji ran by himself for a while, deep in thought, when Oishi caught up with him.

"Fuji, please be careful with sensei's grand daughter," he said, being the worry-wart he is. Fuji, snapped out of what he was thinking about, turned toward Oishi, then chuckled slightly, "Why would I let anything happen to her?" he asked, faking a hurt expression.

It was always so much fun to tease his fellow teammates. "I-I didn't mean anything by it, I was just..." Oishi paused before continuing, "I just don't want either of you to get hurt. Hope she makes you happy," he smiled.

"She already has, I just hope I can do the same for her," Fuji responded, this was probably the only truthful thing he's said all day, he hoped that after this, Ryoma would finally get over himself and make Sakuno happy. But that's not gonna happen unless he makes their fake relationship convincing.

"I see..." the mother hen was interupted when Momo came rushing by, a confused look on his face. "Fuji-senpai, didn't Ryuzaki like Echizen?" he asked.

"Not anymore, she's moved on," Fuji answered, yet another lie. The whole reason Fuji and Sakuno were 'dating' was to get her and Ryoma together.

"This practice promises to be very interesting..." Inui said, writing in his notebook as he caught bits of the conversation the regulars were having. He was paying particular attention to Ryoma though, trying to see how he was taking the news of Fuji and Sakuno dating. "What makes you say that, Inui?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked, eyes filled with confusion as she looked back and forth from Inui to Ryoma. "You'll see." was all he said, then continued writing, god knows what, in his notebook.

The regulars finished their laps--they all ended in a tie so no one had to drink the juice--and were toweling off, preparing for the practice matches that were soon coming. "Oi Fujiko-chan, you better make her happy," Takashi said to Fuji. He just nodded and pats his friend's back for a thank you.

"I'm happy for you Fuji-senpai. Fsh." Kaidoh says to Fuji praising him with his head down and blushing literally. Hoping he would find someone special one day.((AWW poor Kaidoh-kun!! I know he'll find someone one day!))

"Thank you Kaidoh," Fuji smiled sadly, knowing that Kaidoh was having doubts about himself. He patted Kaidoh on the back and walked over to get a drink.

Tezuka was also on his way and took the opportunity to give him some advice. "Don't let your guard down, Fuji," he said. ((Typical Tezuka)) There was a secret meaning in his words, of course Fuji got the message. He was giving him a heads up about Ryoma, who might go on a trip down jealous lane. Fuji laughed, all apart of the plan, then he turned toward Tezuka.

"That's not going to be a problem, thanks for the advice Tezuka," he said, Tezuka only nodded and went back to the courts, he passed by Ryoma, he quickly took a glance to see how he was. Unbelivable as it is, he still had his un-caring, lets-just-get-this-over-with-so-I-can-challenge-my-father face on.

Even Tezuka was shocked at this, even he believed that the freshman harbored some type of feelings for Sakuno. I guess he was wrong... Well, Fuji and Sakuno sure have their work cut out for them.

* * *

**Ok, the sixth chappie is finished!! Sorry it took so long, please forgive me!!! First fanfiction wasn't working on my computer for whatever reason, then I got grounded...**

**Well the important thing is I updated!!! Well, actually **rebeccasanfujieijilvr** did this chappie. Everyone give her a round of applause, for without her this chappie wouldn't be possible!!!!**

**HURRAY FOR REBECCA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyhoo! I hope you review. I'll try to update ASAP!!**

**Much love,**

**Strawberries-and-Cherries**


	7. Some previews for you

**Here is a preview of some stuff that will happen in future chappies. Be warned, they are not in chronological order, they can be from ANY future chappies, have fun trying to figure them out~ I'll update as soon as I finish the layout for all the other chapters. I love you, my readers!!  
If you can guess what chappies each preview is from, I will either _a)Answer any question you ask about this story_ or _b)Put one of your requests into the story_. I may PM you if you're right~**

-------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been over two weeks since Fuji and Sakuno started 'dating' and so far, they've barely made any progress. Ryoma hasn't really showed any signs of jealousy and the regulars are now suspicious of their 'relationship.' They haven't exactly thought the whole 'PDA' thing through yet. Sure, they liked each other, but embracing, holding hands and kissing in public would just be too weird—at least for Sakuno.

Sakuno sighed and sunk deep into her desk; this was not how she imagined this. She didn't really expect Ryoma to react right away, but she at least though that he would notice if she stopped making lunches for him; did he ever even bring his own lunch? She's technically never seen him eat her food before, so maybe he really does throw it away.

'_Maybe I should start making lunch for Syuusuke…' _She thought to herself. Maybe he'd notice then. She sighed again. Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea; as if Ryoma would be jealous if she was taken by another man. Her hands balled into fists and she slammed them down on her desk. She can't give up now, not after her and Syuusuke put so much effort into this.

_'Okay I've decided…'_ She mentally spoke, _'I will make Ryoma-kun so jealous he'll fight to win me back!'_ She stood up, determined; not wanting to waste any more precious planning time she bolted out of the room.

"Umm…Ryuuzaki, class isn't over yet." Her teacher scolded, eyebrows raised in confusion. Sakuno blushed and ran back to her seat; she completely forgot she was in class.

"Gomen Sensei!" She'll just have to wait until lunch to talk to Syuusuke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mou Fujiko!" Kikumaru whined, a cute pout on his face, "If you two are really going out, why don't you kiss her?"

To say that Sakuno and Fuji were surprised was an understatement; they were beyond shocked! They haven't even talked about this part of their 'relationship' and now they need to prove their 'love' is real with a kiss...in front of everyone. Sakuno started fidgeting and playing with the hem of her skirt and Fuji just stood there next to her with an uneasy smile. They were so screwed.

"Eiji..." Fuji started, "Is that really necessary...?"

"Yes."

"But--"

"Fujiko!!"

He sighed and turned toward Sakuno; I guess they have no other choice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, what's your prob--" her words were cut off when a forceful pair of lips crashed on her own. She tried breaking free from his iron grip but he was too strong. Her attacker eventually pulled away and looked into her chocolate brown eyes, then gently pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Sakuno, I want you." His words were blunt, said in a way that sounded like he was stating the obvious instead of an emotional heartfelt confession she had always dreamed about. "Just leave _him _and come to me, I love you."

Sakuno was at a loss for words; she never expeced her plan to turn out like this.

"I-I'm sorry...but you know I love--"

"But that bastard doesn't even love you!" His words were harsh; they pierced through her heart like a knife through jello. She knew he didn't love her, but that still wouldn't stop her. Not this time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakuno..." She froze. She wanted to run, run far away and not look back. Never in her whole life has she ever felt this rejected. She tourned toward him, a fake smile spread across her face; she hoped he wouldn't notice the tears about to pool over her eyelids.

"Yes?"

He looked at her, not really sure what to do, he was never really good at this comforting thing. He let a small smile show and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"You didn't let me finish..."

She stared up at him quizically; she heard all she needed to hear. She was about to push him away and run, but his words stopped her.

"I love you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay, my previews~~! Normally I would say 'I'm sorry for giving so much away' but there is such a big twist in here that will surprise ll of you, that I don't feel guilty about writing all this~!  
Please review and tell me your guesses! I'll update faster if you do!!**

***Mwuah!***


End file.
